


Giggle Fits

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Laughter During Sex, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw can't help it. He was just about to overload, but then his mind wandered for just a second....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle Fits

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from [this post](http://youwanttoremainfree.tumblr.com/post/118810795656/auntiewolfharley-i-really-want-to-see).

Steeljaw gasps, his ears swiveling out to the side as his optics flicker offline.

Thunderhoof smirks, tightening his grip on the wolfcon’s hips. He’s been searching for the perfect angle to hit Steeljaw’s ceiling node, and it looks like he’s found it. “That’s it. You’s gonna overload for me?”

Mouth moving soundlessly, Steeljaw settles for nodding urgently as he starts to arch up toward Thunderhoof. That was a little cheesy thing to say but-

Steeljaw snorts in a failed attempt to stifle his sudden laughter, but that only amuses him further.

Thunderhoof abruptly stops thrusting, confused. “What the-“

Unable to contain his mirth, Steeljaw starts cackling.

Blinking several times in confusion, Thunderhoof finds himself beginning to grin. As Steeljaw’s mirth continues, the crime boss begins laughing quietly along with him.

Steeljaw is forced to release his grip on Thunderhoof’s plating so that he can hold his own aching sides. Still, his laughter only quiets slightly, but then he’s able to hear Thunderhoof chuckling with him. Gasping for cool air, Steeljaw finally manages to open his optics. He reaches a servo up to grab the back of Thunderhoof’s helm and pull him down into a clumsy, giggling kiss.

“You’s a piece a work,” Thunderhoof says fondly, laughing as he shakes him helm.

Steeljaw doesn’t argue, still chuckling too hard to speak.

When Thunderhoof’s spike slips out of him, Steeljaw chokes on his laughter. He can’t stop giggling as Thunderhoof’s arms slide under his frame and the mech rolls them over so that he’s sprawled across Thunderhoof’s chassis.

Thunderhoof, still chuckling quietly, gives Steeljaw’s helm a chaste kiss. He’ll ask what was so funny once the bot has calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, I totally imagined that Steeljaw started remembering some cheesy line from a porn video he'd watched, complete with a guy with an accent like Thunderhoof saying something like "Yeah, you like that, baby? You like that? Oh yeah" or something silly like that


End file.
